A Night To Remember AKA Getting Together
by Myssie 71
Summary: The Basketball Game and The Decathalon is Finally over, as Troy and Gabriella admit their Feelings for one another, How ill SHarpay react to this when she also tells Troy she's inlove with him.... How will His actions react
1. Chapter 1

Getting Together

By melissa

Summary : The Basketball Team and The Decathalon is over, and So is the Callbacks. Troy and Gabriella finally admit their Feelings for one another. How will Sharpay react to this when she also tells Troy she's inlove with him as he turns her down...

Chapter One :

Cheering and Dancing continued through out the Gymnasium as Troy and Gabriella made their way out into the Hallway of the school, Gabriella smile's made him Very confident as he looked at her as she given him a smile in return .

"Today was the Greatest day Ever Troy, You won, your Team won and the Decathalon won also, besides all this I enjoyed singing with you again," smiled Gabriella.

Troy smiled at Gabriella as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. " I enjoyed it as well, singing with you made me see what I like to do Besides basketball, Thank you Gabriella, Thank you For opening me up like a closed book , I liked it alot, And I like you Gabriella," smiled Troy.

Gabriella blushed and lowered her head down while her cheeks flushed a beet red.

Again he caressed Gabriella's cheek once more with his thumb as it also traced her lips . Gabriella looked at Troy as she licked her lips. he slowly moved his lips to hers as they met. He kissed her. he kissed Gabriella For the First time, his kiss was so soft and tender as she moved her body close to his as he held her with his arms around her waist. " I have been wanting to do that from the first time I met you,"smiled Troy . Her cheeks blushed agian as she smiled. " I can tell by the way you kissed me"she said.

"Gabriella, will you be my Date For the After Party tonight?" asked Troy.

" I be glad too Troy," she smiled.

All the Basketball Team opened the doors as they made their way to the locker room as they ran thru the Hallway.

"WHAT TEAM!" yelled Chad

"WILDCATS!" yelled out the Team.

Troy and Gabriella looked at the Team as they laughed together. Coach Bolton came out last with his Assistant Coach as they stood their quietly as they looked at Troy and Gabriella.

Troy reached for her hand once more as he held it in his as they looked into each other's eyes as again he moved his lips against hers.

Coach Bolton let out a cough , which made Troy and Gabriella jump a bit . Troy looked to his Dad and his assistant Coach as he held Gabriella's hand a bit tight.

" DAD!" yelped Troy.

" You are cutting off her blood circulation there Troy," said Coach Bolton.

Looking to his hand and Gabriella's , he gasped as he released his grip from her hand .

" I'm so sorry Gabriella. I'm sorry " said Troy.

" Im Fine Troy, it's alright" she smiled.

He hled her hand lightly as he held it again.

"Ms Montez, I wanted to apologize for the remark I made last week", said Coach Bolton.


	2. Chapter 2

A Night to Remember

By Melissa

Chapter 2:

"Ms Montez, I wanted to apologize for the remark I made last week", said Coach Bolton.

Gabriella looked down as she just gave a slight sigh. "Its alright Coach Bolton, I mean I know how much you wanted Troy to concentrate for the Big Game, I really do, But being with him made me Be me, and I like him very much, I just hope I wasn't in the way for him ," said Gabriella.

Troy looked at Gabriella as he looked at his dad.

Coach Bolton smiled.

"I can tell how much My Son also likes you, you brought out the music inside him and He sings great thanks to you, "said Coach Bolton.  
Gabriella looked over to Troy. "I enjoy being with Troy the first time we sang I knew we had something new" smiled Gabriella.

"Wait, wait , are you saying my Troy sang that night , I guess I did miss out on much," smiled Coach Bolton.

" Yes sir" chuckled Gabriella .

Troy blushed as he looked over to Gabriella as a look im gonna get you for that look . Gabriella looked as she grinned at Troy.

" That night on New Years the Director had a Karoke and he ended up putting me and Gabriella together , so its more him than us," said Troy.

" He's right sir" said Gabriella.

" Well, if you excuse me I gotta make sure these guys get into the shower, Oh Yea, Gabriella there is a Street Party going on tonight at our House, you are more invited to come with your Mother if you like everyone is going to be there" said Coach Bolton.

" I have to ask my mother first and get her permission from her Before I do go, I am not used to get up and leave my Mom alone, since we are still new to the city ," said Gabriella as she stood there with Troy and his Dad. "Beside In do not know if my mother will allow it", said Gabriella.

"I see" well I hope you can make it," smiled Coach Bolton.

"If you both excuse me, I have to control those beasts inside the Locker room," he smiled.

"Alright Sir", smiled .

"Troy don't forget to shower up," smiled his dad.

"Gabi!", called out her mother.

Mrs Montez and Principal Matsui arrived beside Troy and Gabriella," I wanted to congratulate you both for tonight, If you will excuse me ," said the Principal.

Gabriella looked aback seeing her mother now standing beside them as she carried a red shaw that belonged to Gabriella's Red Dress. "This belongs to you Gabi", smiled Mrs Montez.

" Mami, you remember Troy Bolton,"smiled Gabriella.

Mrs Montez smiled as she pulled her hand to shake his ." So you are the Troy Gabi's been Talking about so much", she smiled.

" The One and only ," smiled Troy as he looked at Gabriella as she now was the one whom was blushing.

"Mrs Montez,. We are having a street party by my House, Would you and Gabriella like to Come,"asked Troy.

" I can't make it, Im very tired, but Gabi can go if she wishes", said Mrs Montez.

Thank you Mami" said Gabriella .

" She won't be alone the other girls will be there also, I will take her home by twelve I promise" smiled Troy.

" Well I will see you tonight when you get Home Gabi, just becareful ,thank you Troy , she smiled as she turned to walk away from the both.

Troy and Gabriella looked to each other as she blushed, " You talk About me, You," smiled Troy.

"Well , Yea I do" she smiled.

Kelsi , Taylor and a few other girls were in the hall as they approached Gabriella and Troy.

"Ugh, Troy shower up please you smell",smiled Kelsi.

Troy felt hurt as he looked over to Kelsi,as he looked at Gabriella as he kissed her lips ."Give me a Few minutes, and I will inform my Dad that You are coming with us," smiled Troy.

Troy made his way into the locker room as Gabriella took a seat.

You know that was a bit harsh Kelsi", said Gabriella.

"I know I am sorry " said Kelsi.

The Girls talked and giggled as they waited for the Boys. Gabriella stood as she also waited for Troy to come out of the Boys locker room .

"You are so lucky to be with Troy Gabriella., Sharpay has been trying to get with him since grade school," explained Taylor.

Gabriella looked at Taylor. "Why didn't he, she asked.

" To my guess that she didn't intrest him like you do," answered Taylor.

" I guess I am lucky, he's a great guy and a Great singer," said Gabriella.

Coach Bolton made his way out as he heard the girls talking. he smiled hearing Gabriella.

MEANWHILE

INSIDE THE LOCKER ROOM


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Four : The Incident

MEANWHILE

INSIDE THE LOCKER ROOM

Jason and a few other members were snagging each other as Troy made his way out of the shower and got dressed. Coach Bolton noticed his son was shining with the couragement of Falling in love, he seriously gave credit there.

"Hey Coach!" called out Chad.

Coach Bolton looked at Chad as he looked over to Zeke. as he noticed the Cake.

As he read : CONGRATULATIONS EAST HIGH SCHOOL WYLDCATS

"Wow, who made this" asked The Coach.

"Your's Truly Coach, Isn't it Lovely" smiled Zeke as he gave himself a pat in the back and smiled.

"You made this , I am seriously impressed," smiled Coach.

"Everyone ready to get out of here" Yelled out Troy

"Don't forget your girlfriend Troy" yelled out Jason.

Troy's cheeks blushed "VERY CUTE!" He yelled.

Troy Did think of Gabriella as his girlfriend he gave a smile at that . He had an idea that would make him more Happier than ever.

Troy saw Gabriella's back as he snuck up and Carried her off her feet,

Gabi Squealed as she held on Troy.

"DON"T DROP ME!" she screamed.

Troy laughed as he carried her out and walked over to his Dad's white 4 by 4 truck. He slowly put her down on her feet as she waited. He moved over and opened the door and helped her inside as she slide in the middle.

Chad and Jason made their way out as they walked over to Taylor and Kelsie.

" Ready Ladies." Smiled Chad.

"Yep", smiled the girls as they looked over to the guys

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Uhm Wait. Where is Zeke in all this," asked Jason.

"Im right here," he called out as he rolled out a Cake on the rolling table.

"HEY ZEKE, Your Mom is here!" yelled out Robbie.

"Thanks Dude!" Yelled Zeke.

Zeke and the gang made their way out as they waited for Chad's Father. As he arrived He lowered the window's down.

"Hey Guys. Who won?" asked Mr. Dansforth.

"We did," answered Chad.

"Oh dad this is Kelsie and Taylor and of Course Jason", said Chad.

"Hello Ladies." Said Mr. Dansforth.

"And I heard the Decathlon team won too" He added.

Yes sir we sure did" answered Taylor.

"Dad there is a Street Party at Coach Bolton's can you drop us off" asked Chad.

"Sure just call when you are ready to get picked up" said his Dad.

"We will sir," said Taylor.

Mr. Dansforth waited for Zeke and his mother as he looked back.

Zeke was helped by his mother as she could not stop grinning at him.

"MY Baby plays basketball and cooks, Im so Happy," she smiled.

Zeke smiled. "Lets hurry Mother Mr. Dansforth is waiting for us" Said Zeke.

"Ready, lets go Honey", said his mother.

"Just Follow Mr. Dansfort,"

As they both drove away from the school they chatted and laughed, Zeke and his mother were also talking

They finally arrived at Roseburg Avenue as the City Police blocked off half the street.Everyone moved out of the vehicles as Chas and Taylor looked over to Zeke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: The Incident

"Hey Zeke Need Any Help Buddy?" yelled Chad.

"Sure do." answered Zeke.

Chad made his way to help as he picked up the side cake as they both now made their way over to the door. , Kelsie quickly rang the door bell as Mrs. Bolton opened the door as she saw the boys with a huge cake.   
"OHH My Here, Put it here!" she hurriedly said.

The Boys made their way to the table as they placed the cake upon it.

"Everyone is out in the back Coach Bolton isn't here yet so you guys can start eating if you like." said Mrs. Bolton.

Coach Bolton finally arrived Troy and Gabriella made their way out of the Truck as they held hands.

"Wow, your place is beautiful Troy,' smiled Gabriella.

Come on you haven't seen anything yet" he smiled as he pulled her arm lightly as he led her to the back yard that was filled with Balloons and decorations.

"Dance with me Please" he whispered.

"Be glad too," whispered Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella made their way to the basketball court as they began to Dance. He held her close as they were talking in whispers .

Ryan and Sharpay arrived as the walked to the backyard as they saw Troy and Gabriella dancing .She sighed as she just looked over

To them.

"Its now or never, Keep Gabriella busy I'll go interrupr them" said Sharpay.

"Woa wait a minute , Sharpay its sorta too late" said Ryan as he pointed out to her that they were now kissing.

"I will have Troy just wait n watch little brother" she grinned.

She made her way over to Troy and Gabriella as she interrupted their dance.

Excuse me Troy I need to talk to you, It' very important," said Sharpay.

Troy looked at Gabriella as she looked to SHarpay. "Go ahead, I'll go get something to Drink" said Gabriella.

As soon as Gabriella left Troy sighed and Looked at Sharpay.

"Five minutes talk" said Troy.

" Okay well, I know we have been good Friends since Grade school and I know you like me and Ilike you so much,

" what are you trying to say Sharpay?" asked Troy.

I am inlove with you Troy, ever since Grade School," she finished.

Troy was shocked as he didn't know what to say or tell her, all he thought was he knew how much he loved Gabriella and how he committed himself only to her.

"Uhm, Troy are you going to say anything?" asked Sharpay.

"Look Sharpay, I like you I really do, but as a sister, I made my commitment to Gabriella tonight, I don't want to hurt you, But Im inlove with Gabriella, Im sorry" said Troy.

Sharpay sighed as she held her tears back. There she stood beside him as she looked over to Ryan as if it was his que to make her turn to see what was bound to Happen.

"oh, well alright," she whispered as she lowered her head.

Sharpay noticed Ryan as he had Gabriella turned to face the basketball court as she suddenly grabbed Troy and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Troy was shocked as hell as he tried to remove her grip from his shirt.

Gabriella was stunned at what she seen as she quickly turned and ran out of Troy's house."Gabi! yelled out Coach Bolton.

No response was heard from Gabriella as she just ran out , she didn't know where she was going as she just wanted to run away far away not seeing Troy anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6:

Memories

Gabriella walked home or should I say she ran home, images of Sharpay kissing Troy running thru her mind flooded inside her head , she couldn't take it , she broke out into tears.

Clutching onto her sweater as she tried not to think of the Kiss.

All at Once,

I finally took a moment and I'm realizing that you are not coming back.

And it finally hit me all at once.

All at Once,

I started counting teardrops and at least a million fell,

My heart began to swell,

And all my dreams were shattered all at Once.

Troy quickly pushed Sharpay away as he wiped his lips as he stared with anger within his blue eyes as he sighed.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME ,Got that , Get it thru your head, I love Gabriella not you I made my commitment to her and not you , I will never be in love with you !" yelled Troy.

"Guess again", she smiled.

Troy looked over to the refreshments stand as he noticed that Gabriella was now gone. He quickly made his way into his house and ran out the Front door . "GABI!",he screamed out as his voiced echoed thru the streets.

Coach Bolton followed Troy outside as he walked over to his son.

"What Happened, Why did Gabriella leave like that , what did you do?", he asked.

"Its not what I said Dad, Its what Sharpay did and I want her out of here," ordered Troy.

Chad and Taylor walked out the front door as they sighed.

"We have to get them both back together,"whispered Taylor.

Sharpay stood at the entrance of the backyard as she walked over to Troy. But instead she was stopped by Zeke and Jason.

"Didn't you hear him Sharpay, he said for you to back off, he doesn't want nothing to do with you, got that, you miserable Female. And here I thought I liked you, Pffft! I rather like a dog than you Sharpay Evans" said Zeke.

(Ouch that was hurtful, But Lets keep going)

Sharpay looked at Zeke as her mouth dropped; she just stood there as her brother arrived beside her. "Let's go home", he whispered as he grabbed her hand as they made their way to the convertible.

(song)

Ever since I met you,

You're the only love I known

And I can't forget you,

Though I must face it all alone…..

All at once , im drifting on a lonely sea,

Wishing you could comeback to me and that's all that matters

Now,

All at Once, Im drifting on a lonely see

Gabriella continued walking home hoping she was going the right direction , as she looked up as tears continued trickling down her cheeks .

Thunder appeared along with jet of lightening as it revealed the dark night as she tightened her sweater around her petite body.

Holding on to Memories

And it hurts me more than you know.

So much more than it shows

All at once…

All at once

I looked around and Found that you were with another love

In someone else's arms

And all my dreams were shattered .

All At once …….

Gabriella finally made it home as she took her key and unlocked the front door, she felt her cellphone as it was on vibrate as she answered it.

"Gabriella Where are you,"asked Taylor.

" I am home, sorry I left that way, It ,It", She began as she broke down crying.

"Relax Gabi," said Taylor.

Gabriella made her way to the bedroom upstairs as she just cried.

"Hey Gabriella, Don't make yourself hard on this ,Its Sharpay's Fault, she made the move not Troy

"I need you to do me a favor, and Give Troy his ring back," said Gabriella.

"WHA,no Gabriella don't let Sharpay win this way, she can't have Troy. Troy is miserable right about now" she added.

Taylor sighed. "Look , I am only calling you to tell you that when you left the party, troy Threw the bomb on Sharpay.

" What do you mean?" asked Gabriella.

"Kelsie told Chad that to tell Jason to tell me that Troy Yelled straight into Sharpay's Face that he had made a loyal commitment to you and he was going to show you how much He was so inlove with you. When you saw that kiss, she forced Herself on Troy, not him on her, he seriously loves you Gabi, when he realized you left he stayed outside for two hours in the rain waiting for you to come back to him', explained Taylor.

When he noticed you never came back he threw everyone out of his house and locked himself into his bedroom." She added.

All at Once

The smile that used to greet me brightened someone else's day

She took your smile away

And Left me with just memories ,

All At Once


	6. Chapter 6

((Sorry for waiting too long for this chapter, I have been working on my Fan fiction site, if anyone wants the link, just email me))

Chapter 7

Kisses and Forgiveness

Just met Troy in his Secret Spot, Chad and I will cover you and Troy tomorrow.

"I don't know Taylor," said Gabriella. "Gabi! Just do it" yelled Taylor.

Gabriella sighed as she looked to her ceiling." Fine I will, but I am not going to wait there too long", said Gabriella.

"Good, now I will tell Chad to tell Troy to meet you there, just let Troy explain his side of the story," said Taylor.

The next morning came fast; Gabriella awoke with the music on her Radio as she slowly got up from bed

As she walked to the Bathroom as she showered up.

She got ready for school and what was bound to face Troy as she sighed.

She slowly made her way out of her room as she walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen where her mother stood.

"Good morning Mejia, what time did you come in last night? asked her mother.

Around eleven, I was tired to Chad and Taylor brought me home", laid Gabriella.

She looked at her watch as she gasped.

I'm going to be late for school, I'll see you tonight Mom," said Gabriella as she reached for her bag as she walked out of the house and made her way to the bus stop.

As she made her way, there she noticed the bus was already there as she stopped behind the other students as they made their way inside the bus.

As she got on, everyone went silent as they looked at her and gave her a short smile.

"Hey Gabi, how are you feeling? asked Lynette.

"I am fine, Thanks Lyn, I have to go, I'll talk to you later" said Gabriella

She made her way to the Troy's secret spot as she sat, then stood, then paced back and forth wondering to herself what she was doing there, the image kept coming into her mind as she closed her eyes as she sighed.

"Let it go Gabi" she thought to herself.

"I….can't, I can't be here, I can't do this" she whispered as she turned around now facing Troy.

"I have to go, Imp sorry Troy" said Gabriella.

Gabriella wait," yelled Troy as he reached for her arm as she looked back to his hand then

Looked at Troy. "Say there is a chance Between us , I miss you so much, My love is loyal to one Girl I made my commitment to, and its you Gabriella.

With one swift Move Gabriella moved close to Troy as she hugged him tightly as she cried, as he did. Her Face now buried in Troy's neck as he held her tightly.

"Gabriella looks at me, please" he whispered.

Gabriella looked up at Troy as he smiled as he caressed her cheek as he wiped the tear away.

He moved his lips closely to hers as they met. His kiss was soft and passionate Feeling his kiss as she moved a bit close to his body Before falling to her knees he held her there safely in his arms .

Parting away from each other and the kiss as he looked at her.

"You know, I threw Sharpay out the night you left the house" he began as he made a conversation as he held her hand in his as they walked over to the bench,

"I heard, Taylor called me and told me about that" said Gabriella.

As sat beside him. "I don't know why she did what she did though, I was sorta surprised when it happened," he added.

"Look Troy, I love you, I really do, but she's also in love with you, you have to make that choice soon, you cannot be with two girls at one time." said Gabriella.

"Gabi, I want you I don't want Sharpay, what can I do to prove that too you, to tell you that I want to be with only you", he argued.

Gabriella looked at Troy as grew frustrated and wanted her back today. He turned as he looked out to the mountains as he turned and pulled her close once more as he gave her the kiss of the lifetime to prove he wanted only her .

"Gabriella Montez, Will you be my girlfriend, my companion, my Friend, My future later in life that is" smiled Troy.

Gabriella was shocked with the kiss, speechless, out of breath as she looked stunned to Troy.

"How long can you give me to answer that? Asked Gabriella.

"GABI!" he snapped as she pulled him into another kiss. As he pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"Does this mean you accept to take me back" asked Troy.

"Mmmaybe", smiled Gabriella.

"I'll give you a maybe" grinned Troy as he aimed to tickle her upon her sides.

Giggles and laughter was heard as she struggled with Troy ."TROY BOLTON!" she yelled out.

"Yes" he grinned as he answered her respectively.

"I love you, and Yes I'll give you another chance at my heart." Smiled Gabriella.

Troy smiled as he stood up from the bench as he pulled out a gift from his pocket as he took out a gold bracelet from it's case that read:

"With Eternity"

Gabriella saw the bracelet as she went wide eyed.

"It's beautiful Troy" she smiled.

"just like you, You are Beautiful" he whispered as he smiled as he placed the bracelet around her wrist.

There they stood as they hugged and kissed as they heard the bell ring as they quickly ran to class.

Yet again they were both tardy as they seriously had to stop missing class if they didn't want dentension.

"We share a class , we share a relationship. And now we share detention with each other" said Gabriella.

" Hey the more the merrier" smiled Troy.

Troy Bolton you are a terrible Boyfriend," smiled Gabriella as they now sat behind the class . the bell rang as they new where to go for Detention.

"Boy my Dad's gonna have a heartache if her finds out about this dentension" said Troy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Since the day went by quickly Troy and Gabriella made their way thru the corridors of the Halls of the school as they arrived inside the Auditorium as they saw Jason and Kelsie in a lip locked against each other as they looked and smiled to each other then moved back out. "Hey guys!" yelled Chad.

"Shh", said Troy as he quieted Chad down as he pointed into the gym.

Chad looked dumbfounded as he peered inside the auditorium as he too hid.

"WOW, how long have they been like that? Asked Chad.

"Been like how? Asked Taylor as she just arrived.

With one swift move Chad placed his hand over her mouth as he moved her to the entrance of the Auditorium as she saw Kelsie and Jason kissing. Chas slowly removed his hand from her mouth as she spoke.

"WOW. How long have they been like that? asked Taylor.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other,"we have no idea" they both said at the same time .

"So you both finally kissed and made up" asked Chad.

"Yes we did. But there is something we have to tell you both" grinned Troy.

Taylor and Chad looked at each other as they looked back at Troy. "Well , what is it?" asked Taylor .

"I asked Gabriella to marry me and bare me ten kids" grinned Troy as he barged into the Auditorium.

Gabriella's mouth Dropped as she gasped as Chad and Taylor looked back at Troy.

Chad laughed hard as he got the joke as he looked at Taylor as he cracked up seeing her mouth drop with Gabriella's .

"WHA….What!" yelled Taylor and Gabriella as it made Jason and Kelsie move from each other as they both saw Troy and the gang entering the Auditorium.

"Smell the love in the Air" smiled Troy.

"Uhm, Hey guys" smiled Jason.

"Hey Gabriella, hi Taylor" smiled Kelsie as she licked her lips.

" Troy Bolton You better stop saying lies about that, We only made a simple commitment, well you did and I accept it, but ten kids!", yelled Gabriella.

I DO NOT THINK SO!" she added.

Chad was still laughing as Taylor seriously didn't get the joke.

"What's going on?" asked Kelsie.

"Seems Gabriella and Troy kissed and made up. They are now arguing with each other" said Jason.

Troy looked at Gabriella as she was still smiling at the comment Troy said.

"Well are we going to Practice or What? Asked Troy.

" Not today", said kelsie.

" Good relaxation" sighed Troy with Relief.

(( sorry for this one being short, I have made my self into a 10 story book with other Tv shows and movies, Please

Give me time to complete this one , YAY im almost done!)))


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Since the day went by quickly Troy and Gabriella made their way thru the corridors of the Halls of the school as they arrived inside the Auditorium as they saw Jason and Kelsie in a lip locked against each other as they looked and smiled to each other then moved back out. "Hey guys!" yelled Chad.

"Shh", said Troy as he quieted Chad down as he pointed into the gym.

Chad looked dumbfounded as he peered inside the auditorium as he too hid.

"WOW, how long have they been like that? Asked Chad.

"Been like how? Asked Taylor as she just arrived.

With one swift move Chad placed his hand over her mouth as he moved her to the entrance of the Auditorium as she saw Kelsie and Jason kissing. Chas slowly removed his hand from her mouth as she spoke.

"WOW. How long have they been like that? asked Taylor.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other,"we have no idea" they both said at the same time .

"So you both finally kissed and made up" asked Chad.

"Yes we did. But there is something we have to tell you both" grinned Troy.

Taylor and Chad looked at each other as they looked back at Troy. "Well , what is it?" asked Taylor .

"I asked Gabriella to marry me and bare me ten kids" grinned Troy as he barged into the Auditorium.

Gabriella's mouth Dropped as she gasped as Chad and Taylor looked back at Troy.

Chad laughed hard as he got the joke as he looked at Taylor as he cracked up seeing her mouth drop with Gabriella's .

"WHA….What!" yelled Taylor and Gabriella as it made Jason and Kelsie move from each other as they both saw Troy and the gang entering the Auditorium.

"Smell the love in the Air" smiled Troy.

"Uhm, Hey guys" smiled Jason.

"Hey Gabriella, hi Taylor" smiled Kelsie as she licked her lips.

" Troy Bolton You better stop saying lies about that, We only made a simple commitment, well you did and I accept it, but ten kids!", yelled Gabriella.

I DO NOT THINK SO!" she added.

Chad was still laughing as Taylor seriously didn't get the joke.

"What's going on?" asked Kelsie.

"Seems Gabriella and Troy kissed and made up. They are now arguing with each other" said Jason.

Troy looked at Gabriella as she was still smiling at the comment he said.

"Well are we going to Practice or What? Asked Troy.

" Not today", said kelsie.

" Good relaxation" sighed Troy with Relief.

(( sorry for this one being short, I have made my self into a 10 story book with other Tv shows and movies, Please

Give me time to complete this one , YAY im almost done!!!!)))


	9. Chapter 9

"_**Good relaxation" sighed Troy with Relief.**_

**_Chapter 9_**

_**Busted **_

_**Troy laid upon the stage as he closed his eyes.**_

"_**TROY, CHAD, AND YOU NOW TOO JASON!" yelled Coach Bolton.**_

"_**DAD!, Yelled Troy as he fell off the stage .**_

_**COACH!" yelled Jason and Chad.**_

_**Why are you three in here when you have practice to be at .**_

"_**We, Uhm, well, Damn"cursed Troy under his breath.**_

_**Gabriella looked back seeing Coach Bolton as he struggled his way over to them as he stood with his hands by his sides .**_

"_**Hello Ms Montez, I like to borrow my son for 2 hours of practice if that's all right with you" said Coach Bolton.**_

"_**Sure, Coach" smiled Gabriella.**_

" _**I guess I will talk to you later then," smiled Troy as his kissed Gabriella's cheek.**_

_**Come on Guys I guess we did have Practice with my Da…coach after all" said Troy as he made his way over to the entrance of the auditorium.**_

"_**Hey Guys" said a Familiar voice as Kelsie and Gabriella looked back as they saw Sharpay and Ryan entering.**_

" _**They got into trouble again!" yelled Sharpay.**_

" _**Yea as always," said Taylor.**_

_**"Im out of here," said Zeke as he just walked inside seeing Sharpay .**_

_**"Zeke! wait!" yelled Sharpay.**_

_**Zeke sighed as he now looked back. "What do you want Sharpay?" he asked.**_

_**"Look I wanted to say that I am sorry for the bad things I did, and I want to get to know you too" she answered.**_

_**Zeke sighed. "Can we talk about this later, I don't want to be caught getting into trouble" He said.**_

"_**Alright' " said sharpay.**_

" _**Boy don't we get them into trouble or not " smiled Sharpay.**_

" _**I guess we are known as curse to the guys" smiled Taylor.**_

_**"So, you finaly are intrested in Zeke after all the things you put him thru?" asked Taylor.**_

_**"Look, lets just say that I feel bad for what I did to Troy and Gabriella and I really want her to be happy" said Sharpay.**_

_**"Thank you Sharpay" saidGabriella as she heard the conversation.**_

_**The bell rang as everyone was now dismissed,**_

_**Gabriella walked over to her locker as she now opened it,all of sudden she felt a hand move round her abdominal. she shreiked as Troy now jumped back.**_

_**there she looked back as she saw Troy wincing.**_

_**"ow" he smiled.**_

_**"Oh Baby im sorry, " said Gabriella.**_

_**Next time, I will make sure I'll tap your shoulder" said Troy.**_

_**Gabriella kept her laughing as she now walked over to him and hugged him tightly.**_

_**"So you ready Ms Montez" said Troy.**_

_**" Ready for What?" she asked**_

_**"You will see" he answered as he now reached for her hand as they both made their way out of the school.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Troy and Gabriella manage to leave the school property as they both now giggled and laughed.

"Troy what are we doing we are going to get into trouble", said Gabriella.

"Troy will you talk to me" she said as Troy now stopped and looked into her eyes

"What are we doing?" she asked

"This" he answered.

He made his way close to her as he now kissed her with passion. she now responded in return.

he now left her breathless as he now turned to unlock the door to his house as he now managed to Drag Gabriella upstairs with him,

"Come on" he smled as he now walkd backwards up the stairs and into his room.

they both placed their bacpacks onto the floor as he now pulled her into his arms. he kissd her once more, but this time with Passion. he now moved his hand up to her top as he now removed her ribbon from her blouse,he kissed her chest as he now suckled on it as he now left Hickey right

beside her breast.

Gabriella giggled .

"I love you Gabi" he moaned

"I love you to Troy" she whispered.

He didn;t want tfright Gabriella as he showed her that how much he loved her. there they now laid fully clothed as they now were both sleeping.

the front door closed as Mrs Bolton stormed upstairs and into his room as she saw her son asleep with Gabriella.

she gasped as she now closed the door. she trusted Troy with Gabriella . but one thing frightened her right about now, was Becoming a Grandmother at a early age

she took drastic measure as she took a deep breath.

"TROY IM HOME!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

Troy and Gabriella quickly jumped up from bed as they noticed the time.

" Oh no my mom is going to kill me" said Gabriella as she reached for her shoes and her backpack.

Troy moaned as he reached for her. "Come back to sleep" he grinned.

Gabriella giggled.


End file.
